Those Round, RedRimmed Glasses
by Miss Rouge Apple
Summary: Molly IS perfect. Molly IS in love with her Calvin. She's also in love with her new glasses. But ALL the boys love her... and not the glasses. What's a beautiful girl to do? And will she EVER get to meet up with her Calvin? Dedicated to Good Day Sunshine!


**Hey people! I know it's been QUITE some time since I've updated anything at all... I was busy with Drama Club and then after the musical was over, I had to get things back into order, y'know? I do hope that this kinda lives up to my missingness... It's a parody-humorous kind of fanfiction, so whenever it talks about Molly being perfect, please keep in mind that I don't write like that unless on purpose. This is one of those on purpose times ^^**

**This is dedicated to Good Day Sunshine, who is totally awesome and was even awesomer for writing me a fanfic!! YOU ROCK, SUNNY!! 8D Hope it lives up to your standards!!**

**And now, I hope you all enjoy:**

* * *

**Those Round, Red-Rimmed Glasses…**

Molly Hikari skipped up the trail to Garmon Mines, her never-failing perky mood even perkier. The skies were blue, the sun was shining, and she looked positively _fabulous_. Well, she always looked fabulous, but today was special; she was wearing those adorable glasses that she just bought from the Sonata Tailors. They were just the _cutest_ shade of red and they were _adorably_ round (so unlike those hideous silver-rimmed glasses the doctor wore…). When Molly put those round, red-rimmed glasses on she knew she just had to have them. She made them work. She made everything work.

Crossing the bridge with a bounce, Molly finally caught sight of what she was looking for: the entrance of the Garmon Cave. Wiping a beautiful, pale hand through her goddess-like hair, she sighed gorgeously. The cave was where her beau was sure to be; her love, her Calvin.

They were the cutest couple in the whole town, and don't let a person tell you different. Sure, all the men fell at her feet and even the smoothest of charmers would get tongue-tied at her presence, but she chose Calvin. Calvin, whose heart was so badly shattered by the cruel, bitter Phoebe. Molly's own heart wept at the sight of the dear, sweet Calvin; so torn, so hurt at the mouth of the very cave she was staring at, just weeks before. Letting him use her strong shoulder to lean on (and using her full, supple lips to get him to move on… HOO-HA!), she steadied him along to the road to recovery. And lo and behold, here she was, meeting him for their daily get-together-mining-session-thing. _Trés Romantique_!

Molly sighed gorgeously one last time before skipping ahead. She hardly made it past the Carpenter's building before an outrageous blue streak exploded from the buildings' doorway. Molly gasped dramatically as she was swept off of her feet. Luke, the muscular carpenter whom adored Molly from the very moment he laid eyes on her, was holding her bridal style in his very toned arms. He grinned his sly, cat-like grin, his eyes closed from smiling so wide as Molly glared daggers. "Molly…" Luke purred. "You feel ravishing this fine spring afternoon."

Molly growled. "Put me down, Luke! You know very well I'm dating Calvin. And you should also know we're the cutest couple in the entire town. You heard the narration earlier!"

"Aw, I know… I just thought that if you knew how much I was deeply in love with you, you'd dump him er something."

"Luke…" Molly sighed. "I know I am irresistible to any man on the face of this earth, but you just _have_ to hold yourself back. This is embarrassing! I can only be seen with my Calvin, whom is my one true love and is rugged enough to be manly, but sensitive at the same time. You _must_ understand this, Luke…" Tears welled in her eyes. This was getting too emotional for her.

Luke finally opened his eyes, looking down at her. "I will never stop fighting for you, Mol- Uh…" He stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. "What are you wearing?"

Molly's eyes stopped watering. She smiled shyly. "Oh, you mean my perfume? You silly, it's _Shyning Parfumé-_"

"No Molly, uh, one your face."

"You mean my new eyeliner? It's for ladies who are _springs._ Why, Luna said I was an _autumn_, the nerve of that munchkin-"

"_No_, the glasses!"

Molly's eyes narrowed seductively at the mention of her eyewear. "Ohhh… myyy… _glassessss_…" She purred, flipping her hair in slow-motion. "I just bought them at the Sonata Tailors… Don't they just frame my face _perfectly_?" Molly fluttered her eyelashes.

Luke used a free hand to grab hold of his neck-collar, pulling it out as he gulped. "Well… they're red alright…"

"Excuse me?"

"They're… red…"

Molly stopped fluttering her eyelashes. Fire returned to her eyes. "Are you _implying_ something, _Luke_?"

"I mean… they're _really_ red."

"So's the obviously dyed hair of your exotic lady at the bar. Don't play this game with me, fool."

Luke's eyes furrowed and he dropped Molly on the dirty, dusty ground. Molly choked as Luke folded his arms across his chest. "I think I should go, Molly. I'm meeting _Selena_ after work." With that said, he stomped off, his cheeks as red as Molly's glasses.

Molly was truly stumped. "Good luck with Selena!" Luke with Selena? Ha! "Tell her that Molly says she's NOT a SUMMER, she's a _WINTER_!" Molly smiled, because that's how kind and warm-hearted she was. Always a giver.

The kind-hearted soul got up off the ground, dusting herself off before concluding that Luke was just in denial; his love for her must've been so strong, it broke his little heart when reality finally set in that she was not his. So sad… Molly wiped away an emotional tear and a grin broke out on her face again as she skipped onwards. Onto her beau!

Her footsteps rang out as she bounded forward towards the Garmon Cave once more. But, once again, something stopped her. "MOLLY, DAH-LING!" Oh Goddess. No.

Molly turned around to see the purple-magenta man prancing to her side from the Accessory Store. His disturbingly striking eyes stared deep into her own as he grabbed her waist, whirling her into a steep dip. "How's my beautiful amethyst?" Julius hummed into her ear.

"Julius! Stop this! Does NO ONE listen to the narration in the beginning of the story?!" Molly huffed with an annoyed, but perfect, huff. Looking away, Julius sighed with passion.

"I'm sorry, my adorable diamond… I am far too deeply in love with you to listen to narration…"

"I know, I know… It does get horribly dull, thanks to this author, but she's awfully kind about my perfect looks…"

"Ah-greed~! You do look positively- Uh… Hmmmm… my flawless ruby?" He stopped, picking Molly up and taking a step back to look her over. "Dear, what are you _wearing_?"

Molly frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

"My sweet topaz, those _glasses_. They're _hideous_."

"_What?!_"

"Positively hideous, darling. _Round_ glasses are so out, dearie. It's the _triangle_ glasses that are in." Just then, Julius picked out a pair of orange triangle glasses that must have magically been in his pockets and put them on. "They're all the rage in the city…"

"Well, then, go _live_ in the city. We're here in this hick town, so I'm going to wear all the round glasses I want." Molly put her hands on her hips and stuck her lower lip out. She always had the cutest pout in the town.

Julius scoffed. "Oh my sweet, brainless sapphire… You just don't seem to get fashion like _moi_…"

"I have fashion!" Molly shrieked, but not too high, because she was the most mild-mannered in the town, too.

Julius wrapped his arms around her little waist once more, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, my petite emerald… Please forgive me, but I must let you go…"

"WHAT?!"

"I know, my precious gem, it'll be hard for me too- Oh, well, maybe not. It'll actually be pretty easy. Farewell, my dowdy, color-clashing Molly." Julius let go of her, putting the back of his hand to his forehead, loping away.

"I was never dating you and WHERE ARE YOU _GOING_?!" Molly screeched, but not too loud, because she was also known in the town for being quite quiet.

"To see my shy little opal, Candace!" Julius called as he walked down the mountainside.

Molly stood stumped for the second time that day. Then, she seethed, "You picked _HER_ over _ME?!_" But she composed herself quickly, for she was also known for being a very composed person. "No matter…" Molly muttered to herself, beginning to grin again. "I don't need Julius _or_ Luke! I have my manly, but sweet and sensitive at the same time _Calvin_." With her mind set right, she skipped forward, because, as you all should know by now, she was the perkiest girl in town.

So, for the third time that day, she bounded forward, finally reaching her destination: Garmon Cave. And for the _first_ time that day, she saw him. The more toned muscles than Luke, the awesome Indiana Jones hat, and the very stubly chin of her beau and one true love: _Calvin_.

He turned to her, very handsomely. He smiled with a brilliant, god-like smile. "Molly…" He gasped in a very dramatic and smexy voice. Molly melted.

"Oh… Calvin!"

"Molly…"

"Calvin!"

"Molly…"

"Calvin!"

"Molly…?"

"Calvin?"

"Molly…"

"Calvin!"

He walked forward and took her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "What are those _glasses_ you are wearing?"

Molly smiled and blushed. She couldn't believe he noticed them. "Oh, _these_? Why, I-"

"They remind me of Phoebe…"

"Wha?"

Calvin's manly, god-like eyes dulled, still god-like though. "I said, they remind me of-"

"I know what you said, what makes you think I didn't?!" Molly gasped, touching her pale, soft hand to his face. "But… they look good on me, right? Right?"

Calvin turned from her, letting her go. "Oh, Molly…"

"Calvin…?"

"Um, the author's getting sick of writing the 'Calvin…''Molly..' thing."

"Oh, sorry. Yes?"

"I'm afraid I cannot see you anymore."

Her heart shattered. "What?"

Calvin looked up to the ceiling, as though fighting the endless passion he had for Molly. "I still love Phoebe… Even though we were dating for a short time and I ended up dumping her, I still feel the endless passion for Phoebe…"

"But, but, but, SHE dumped YOU!!" Molly cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Uh, no. I dumped her. Pretty sure of it."

"Oh." And that was all she could say. The tears flowed down her flawless face in rivers.

"Yeah… Sorry."

"So am I." Molly whispered, her gorgeous voice gone.

"So… yeah." Calvin turned to go deep into the mines. "See ya later, Molls."

"Good-bye…" Molly whispered, tears welling up once again. "My love…"

And he disappeared forever. Well, actually, he went behind a rock and she couldn't see him anymore, but you get what she meant. Molly sat down on a rock nearby and cried her beautiful eyes out. Silvery, diamond tears slipped down her soft, rosy cheeks. Molly sobbed as she thought of her future; empty and bleak without her one true love, her Calvin. What would she do? Who could she turn to? The void, loveless, childless life before her was so hideous that it practically made Molly choke on her perfect tears. That is, until a low voice called out in the mines.

"Hey! You with the glasses! You're kinda pretty…" A larger man with rippling muscles and fiery hair stepped out of the shadows, sweating with manliness. "My name's Owen, and I'm manlier than Calvin, but sweeter and more sensitive."

Molly's mouth hung open for a moment, then she finally stood up and smiled. "I'm Molly! I'm the quietest, mild-mannered, gorgeous, fabulous, perkiest, beautiful, goddess-like girl in the entire town."

"Really? Well, I can tell…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Molly giggled. She also had the best giggle. "I just broke up with my girlfriend, and I'm on the rebound, so I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at the Brass Bar tonight to make her jealous."

Molly stared deep into his god-like eyes. They were so full of pain and hurt. He must have been deeply broken from the horrible break-up. "Oh, Owen, of course I will… You know, I have a very strong shoulders and very full, supple lips…"

"Yes, I can see…" He purred.

"So…?"

"So… I'll pick you up at seven?" Owen said, wrapping his more toned arms than Luke and Calvin combined arms around the petite Molly.

Molly stopped herself from saying yes. "Wait… What do you think of my glasses?"

Owen cocked his head to the side and then laughed a very manly, but sweet and sensitive laugh. "Why, they're just the _cutest_ shade of red and _adorably_ round! So unlike those _hideous_ silver-rimmed glasses the doctor wears…"

Molly smiled her goddess-like smile. "I'll see you tonight, my love."

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ Yay! I wasn't too thrilled with how short this was, but I'm happy that I came up with the idea. It was kinda hard, considering Sunny liked both CalvinXAngela/Molly AND OwenXAngela/Molly. So, I hope I kinda put both of them in there... *silence* Ah, well, at least I tried! Thanks for reading! :D**

**I'll try to update _Wanderer_ sometime soon, and I still have that one-shot that you all voted on weeks ago. So be on the lookout for more _Miss Rouge Apple Fanfictions_! Go to my profile to vote on another fanfiction! Please vote on what I write and what you read! The choice is yours, readers!! :D**

**Toodles til next time! :D**


End file.
